srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Waylayers
General Information Tips For maximum rewards, always use skill checks. Trust the brothers, but decline their offer. Choose the northeastern path first and retreat from the ogre, then when going up the northwestern path kill the sentries. After dealing with the bandits, kill the bandit leader. Refuse Tylark's offer, and threaten to smash him (but don't do it - this avoids a random number check). Take Tylark back and present him to Larumir for 10 AT, 2500 gold, 384 gen xp and 32 AS&P Prerequisites Walkthrough Preamble After a fair amount of scene setting, you encounter Larumir. You can: * Use Divination: 4 XP to Divination; you sense he is telling you the truth but hasn't told you everything; if you ask for more detail, he says that he will tell you more if you agree to help him * Agree to help him * Decline his request for help: you get a further chance to choose to help him but if you still refuse then the quest ends and is no longer available Finding the camp A potential short cut If you accepted the quest, more scene setting follows. You then have a choice: * Investigate the smoke: You find a hut. You can: ** Investigate the hut: You meet two brothers who offer you food. You can: *** Use Divination to decide their intention - success brings you 4 XP to Divination and the sense that their offer is genuine; you can now decide whether to accept or decline the invitation. *** Accept the invitation: After the meal, they offer to show you a route to the bandits' camp: **** Ask them to show you the path they've mentioned... You follow their directions and arrive at the camp. **** Politely take your leave of the brothers: you must make your own way to the camp *** Politely decline: you must make your own way to the camp ** Move off and continue on your way: you must make your own way to the camp * Continue on your way: you must make your own way to the camp Finding your own way If you have to find your own way to the camp, you can: * Use Woodsmanship (50+): 8 XP to Woodsmanship and the knowledge that the trail to the northwest has been more heavily (and most recently) travelled; you then choose between the two trails * Follow the trail northwest: You encounter three bandits: ** Attempt to bluff your way past them: ** Attack them: , gaining some Loot and ~20 Gold,|lose = untested}}. You carry on to the camp. ** Attempt to flee: You don't get far before the 2 bandits kill you with their crossbows! * Follow the trail northeast: you reach a ravine - you can: ** Enter the ravine: you encounter a massive ogre! You can: *** Use Divination (30+) to discover that the creature only wants you to leave (no XP reward); you can now attempt to leave peacefully or attack the ogre. *** Attempt to leave peacefully: as you back away, the ogre tosses a Wooden Sword Talisman at your feet. You backtrack and take the northwest fork: see above *** Attack the ogre: you fight ; you find some loot and ~40 gold. You then backtrack and take the northwest fork: see above ** Head back and take the northwest fork: see above At the camp On arriving at the camp, you are spotted! The bandits rush at you: * Use Archery (50+): ** Success: 8 XP to Archery and fight ** Failure: untested, likely similar to facing their attack * Use Elementalism, Illusion, Gating, Conjuration or Telekinesis (all 50+): ** Success: 8 XP to the relevant skill / power (Gating, Conjuration & Telekinesis tested) and fight ** Failure: untested, likely similar to facing their attack * Hold your ground and face their attack: you fight After dispatching the bandits, you face the leader, who appears to be terrified of you. You demand to know what has become of Tylark. He claims not to have heard of him, and asks to leave. You can: * Use Divination (60+): if successful you gain 16 XP to Divination and the knowledge that he really doesn't know anything about Tylark; you can then allow him to depart or attack him. * Allow him to depart: he leaves the camp. * Attack him: you face a fiery blast. You can: ** Use Fortification (60+): 16 XP to Fortification if you pass, and you then fight ; you find 173 gold and some loot. ** Attempt to dodge the fiery blast: and you then fight ; you find 173 gold and some loot. Tylark With the leader out of the way, one way or another, you search the camp. You find a good amount of Loot and ~43-144 Gold. As you are about to leave, you find Tylark. You learn that he no longer wishes to journey with Larumir and asks you to lie on his behalf: * Use Divination (30+): if successful, you gain 6 XP to Divination but little extra information; you can then refuse or accept his request * Refuse Tylark's request: he isn't best pleased and suggests that you might like to think again. You can: ** Agree to Tylark's request: you return with Tylark to Larumir ** Refuse his request: on your way back to Larumir, a giant rock thunders down the hillside towards you! You can use Fortification, Elementalism or Telekinesis (all +70) or attempt to dodge the boulder (24 XP to the chosen power if used (Fortification tested)); if you succeed, you avoid the boulder and can now: *** Smash Tylark: He asks you to spare him: **** Spare Tylark: you return with Tylark to Larumir **** Smash him: you smash the bottle and return empty handed to Larumir *** Leave him intact: you return with Tylark to Larumir ** Smash the sinister bottle of red liquid: He asks you to spare him: *** Spare Tylark: you return with Tylark to Larumir *** Smash him: you smash the bottle and return empty handed to Larumir * Agree to Tylark's request: you return with Tylark to Larumir Back to Larumir When you reach Larumir, if you have Tylark, you can: * Give Tylark to Larumir * Tell him you couldn't find Tylark * Tell him the bandits destroyed Tylark * Tell him the bandits escaped with Tylark If you return Tylark to Larumir, you receive 10 AT and 2500 Gold. Otherwise, Larumir is distraught: you get another chance to return Tylark and receive your reward, or you can keep Tylark, in which case Larumir eventually leaves empty handed and you receive no reward. If you don't have Tylark, you can: * Tell him you couldn't find Tylark * Tell him the bandits destroyed Tylark * Tell him the bandits escaped with Tylark * Tell him that you destroyed Tylark If you tell him that you couldn't find Tylark, or that the bandits destroyed him or they escaped, then Larumir is distraught. He eventually leaves empty handed and you receive no reward. If you tell him that you destroyed Tylark, you fight ; if you subdue him, he leaves. If you kill him, the other members of the lodge deal with the body. Either way, you receive no reward. You receive a completion reward of 384 XP and 32 AS&P. Rewards * 10 AT and 2,500 gold if you make the required choice * 384 XP and 32 AS&P completion reward * Wooden Sword Talisman depending on your chosen path and actions * A fair amount of loot and some gold Category:Quests for Gold Category:All Quests Category:AS&P Quests Category:AG-only Category:Formal Adventures Category:AT Quests